


Just a cold

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, карамельная сладунька но мне не стыдно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Генерал Хакс заболел. А Кайло старается ему помочь.





	Just a cold

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на писательский флешмоб на дайри по заявке: "- Куда ты собрался в таком состоянии? С температурой и прочим, да... инопланетная зараза такая инопланетная  
> \- На брифинг. Рен, я не имею права пропускать брифинги, черт тебя дери.  
> \- Ты умирать не имеешь права, а брифинг может и подождать." от Магнуса <3

Рен лениво открывает глаза и, перекатившись на бок, приподнимается на локте. У зеркала стоит Хакс, на котором нет ничего, кроме полотенца на бёдрах, и сушит волосы другим маленьким полотенцем. Рен наблюдает за этими простыми движениями - ему кажется, что так он впитывает Хакса, его привычки и обычаи, и это неожиданно приятно. Нет, Рен не хотел поглотить его полностью, напротив, он просто хотел узнать его. Рен устраивается удобнее, подгребая под себя подушку, и продолжает наблюдать. Из-за движений руками на плечах и спине Хакса выделяются мышцы - это выглядит чертовски... красиво, хотя Рен никогда не замечал привлекательности - ни в ком, по правде говоря. Только в генерале. Рен неспешно скользит взглядом сверху вниз: от мягкого разлёта плеч, по лопаткам и спине, ниже, к узкой талии и не менее узким бёдрам, по аккуратным икрам и наконец - к босым стопам. У Хакса тело танцора - не перекачанные мышцы, тонкий профиль, узкая кость, и Рену отчаянно хочется сразиться с Хаксом в тренировочном зале на вибротонфах. Увидеть, как Хакс двигается в ближнем бою, ведь это наверняка будет походить на смертельный танец. Рен буквально видит, как взлетают в воздух рукава генеральской шинели, как в воздухе взмывают вверх её полы, как от движения разлетаются мягкие рыжие волосы. Рен бы с удовольствием потанцевал с генералом таким образом...

От размышлений Рена отрывает внезапный звук - Хакс сгибается и заходится в кашле, который звучит довольно жутко. Откашлявшись, Хакс оборачивается через плечо и чуть приподнимает брови - обычно Рена по утрам не добудиться.

\- Проснулись? - неловко уточняет генерал. 

Рен кивает в ответ и интересуется:

\- Как ваше самочувствие? После той мерзкой дипломатической миссии вы выглядите хуже, чем обычно.

\- Выгляжу? 

\- Белый весь, как лист бумаги. Не то чтобы вы обычно выглядите не как живой труп, но в этот раз - явно перебор.

\- Живой труп? Как вульгарно, - Хакс морщится и снова кашляет, прижимая ладонь ко рту. 

\- Идите сюда, - Рен усаживается, закидывая подушку за спину, и откидывает край одеяла.

\- Зачем?

\- Вы можете не сопротивляться и просто подойти? 

Хакс в последний раз проходится полотенцем по волосам и отбрасывает его на диван. Подходит ближе к кровати и с выражением крайнего недоверия на лице садится. Рен подсаживается ближе, обхватывает Хакса со спины и вжимается губами в веснушчатое плечо. Медленно ведёт губами к шее, скользит кончиком языка по коже и легко кусает напоследок.

\- Вы весь горите. Куда вы собрались в таком состоянии? 

\- На брифинг. Рен, я не имею права пропускать брифинги, чёрт возьми.

\- Вы умирать не имеете права, а брифинг может и подождать, - Рен мягко поглаживает прохладными ладонями предплечья Хакса, забирая излишний жар с кожи генерала.

\- Ре-е-ен, - укоризненно тянет Хакс, но всё же запрокидывает голову, касаясь влажным затылком плеча Рена, и тихо выдыхает. - Хорошо, капитан Майлс наверняка сможет предоставить мне все отчёты.

Рен кивает и скользит пальцами по мягко вздымающейся груди генерала, легко цепляет ногтями соски, вырывая из горла Хакса полустон-полувсхлип - он очень чувствителен, особенно сейчас. Рен отстраняется, аккуратно укладывая Хакса на кровать, а сам встаёт:

\- У вас в аптечке найдётся разогревающая мазь? Та, что с ментолом?

\- Она входит в стандартный набор, так что да.

Рен уходит в ванную комнату и возвращается, держа в руках маленькую баночку. Присаживается на край постели и командует:

\- Повернитесь на живот.

Хакс лениво подчиняется, полотенце чуть задирается, обнажая бледное бедро, покрытое тонкими, светлыми в рыжину волосками. Рен перекидывает ногу через генеральское тело и устраивается на его бёдрах, стараясь не сильно давить всем весом. Открывает баночку, подцепляет пальцами немного мази и греет её с минуту в ладонях. По каюте начинает распространяться довольно резкий запах ментола и трав. Рен парой движений растирает мазь по ладоням и касается ими напряжённой, горячей спины Хакса. Ведёт руки к шее, большими пальцами невесомо массирует загривок - Хакс в ответ на это тихо и коротко стонет. Рен понимает - он позволяет о себе позаботиться. Никто и никогда не позволял Рену заботиться о себе, а тут - такое. Переходит на плечи, разминает сведённые от вечной усталости и недосыпа мышцы, поглаживающими движениями проходится по лопаткам. Вскользь касается позвоночника, ведёт пальцами вдоль его линии, прощупывая острые позвонки. Возвращается выше, к рёбрам - в район лёгких, и начинает интенсивно натирать горящую кожу мазью. Пальцы оставляют розоватые следы на светлой коже, и Кайло как заворожённый наблюдает за тем, как появляются и исчезают эти отметины. Ему вообще нравится, как Хакс реагирует на прикосновения, и дело не только в следах. Он оказывается неожиданно отзывчивым, чуть прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под почти ласкающие касания рук, и тяжело и часто дышит. "Ему нравится, когда я к нему прикасаюсь", - доходит до Рена, и он немного наклоняется вперёд, чтобы мягко поцеловать Хакса в затылок. Тот фыркает в ответ, но отстраняться и не думает. Рен доходит руками до поясницы и разминает её, надавливая тыльной стороной запястий. Хакс с хрустом потягивается и тихо признаётся:

\- Хорошо...

Рен напоследок проходится ладонями по рёбрам:

\- Теперь на спину.

Привстаёт, опираясь на колени и позволяя Хаксу перевернуться, и вновь садится на его ноги. Набирает ещё немного мази, растирает по рукам и на пробу касается груди Хакса. Даёт несколько секунд, чтобы тот привык к ощущению прохладных от мази рук, а потом идёт выше, подушечками пальцев касаясь ключиц. Скулы Хакса розовеют, Рен знает, что это - одно из самых чувствительных мест на теле генерала. Дождавшись, когда Хакс перестанет жмуриться и сверкнёт, наконец, взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц, Рен уводит руки ниже, старательно втирает мазь в кожу, поглаживая и чуть сжимая её пальцами. Хакс вновь прикрывает глаза, чуть хмуря брови, но на губах появляется лёгкая улыбка. 

\- Приятно? - на всякий случай интересуется Рен.

Хакс в ответ пытается что-то сказать - что-то умное и резкое, как обычно, но у него выходит лишь мягкий утомлённый стон. Рен на мгновение приподнимает брови и ненадолго переводит руки на живот Хакса. Кружит пальцами вокруг аккуратной впадинки пупка, поглаживает контур косых мышц живота, обхватывает ладонями талию. Хакс этого не любит - он сам как-то сказал, что начинает чувствовать себя совсем маленьким по сравнению с более крепко сложенным Реном, но Рену нравится. Нравится, что при таком положении рук он пальцами дотягивается до хаксовых рёбер со стороны спины, а большими пальцами может поглаживать чуть впалый живот. Рен знает, что в такие моменты Хакс чувствует себя беззащитным, открытым, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Хакс - его разум и его тело - попросту лишают его рассудка, превращая во что-то вожделеющее, страстное, опасное. Но сейчас - не тот момент, и Рен убирает руки. Сейчас он хочет, чтобы его генералу стало легче, проще, лучше. Рен возвращается к груди генерала, добавляет мази и втирает её в блестящую уже кожу. Болезненный жар уходит, оставляя за собой ментоловый флёр, и Рен доволен этим. Ещё несколько раз он проходится ладонями по рёбрам Хакса, а потом встаёт, стараясь не потревожить его. Достаёт из шкафа тёмно-серые пижамные штаны и мягкую белую футболку, а потом оборачивается. Вытягивает руку вперёд, призывая Силу, и безвольное, разморенное тело Хакса подчиняется. Руки медленно поднимаются вверх, оказываясь за головой. Футболка плывёт в воздухе, оказываясь в итоге на постели, мягкая ткань наползает на руки Хакса. Рен чуть шевелит пальцами, и плечи генерала отрываются от кровати, позволяя футболке натянуться ещё чуть ниже. Следом приподнимаются грудь и поясница, и наконец, футболка надета. Со штанами Рен решает не церемониться так - он просто аккуратно снимает с Хакса полотенце, давая себе лишний раз возможность взглянуть на него без нижнего белья. Воровато поднимает взгляд - веки Хакса опущены, он находится в полусне. Тогда Рен наклоняется над кроватью, обхватывает пальцами лодыжку Хакса, легко поглаживает выпирающую косточку. Опираясь на постель руками, нависает над разморенным генералом и запечатлевает поцелуй на его бедре. 

\- Ммм, - бормочет Хакс сквозь полудрёму, и Рен отстраняется.

Он аккуратно натягивает на стройные ноги штаны, и Хакс сам чуть вскидывает бёдра, помогая Рену закончить с переодеванием. Хакс лежит поперёк кровати, и так спать ему вряд ли будет удобно, так что Рен осторожно подхватывает его под плечи и колени и, приподняв, устраивает головой на подушке. Вытаскивает из-под ног одеяло и укрывает Хакса, который уже начинает подрагивать из-за озноба. Сам устраивается рядом, поверх одеяла - благо, он сам почти никогда не мёрзнет. Одну руку закидывает за голову, другой обхватывает Хакса поперёк живота. На секунду придвигается ближе и целует Хакса в уголок губ. Хакс в ответ на это забавно морщит нос и неловко улыбается сквозь сон. Рен ёрзает на месте - конечно, то, что он сейчас рассматривал обнажённого Хакса, возбудило его; откровенно говоря, хотелось сейчас сдёрнуть одеяло, стащить с него одежду и... Но не сейчас. Сейчас он должен дать своему генералу отдохнуть. Всё - потом, а сейчас - спать.

Рен закрывает глаза, а спустя некоторое время сквозь сон чувствует, как мягкие губы касаются его виска. 

\- Спасибо, - слышится тихий шёпот.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
